


cried into the naked breast of a newly ex with no dignity / i can only guess that she thinks about it when she touches herself

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, a little bit of stockholm syndrome (i guess???) at the end there, a lot more graphic than my last one sorry, abusive vriska, black EriVris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Same time next week? ::::)





	cried into the naked breast of a newly ex with no dignity / i can only guess that she thinks about it when she touches herself

**Author's Note:**

> again, a mixture of what i experienced when i was 10 and what i've thought about it the past 2 years. 
> 
> this is more graphic than my last fic. 
> 
> title is from miserabilia by los campesinos!

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You are five and a half sweeps old, and you are currently sitting in your hive with your kismesis.

“Ugh, I’m boooooooored.” 

“W-well, w-what do you w-wanna do, then? I gawe all my ideas, Wris.” 

“Hm.” Vriska’s face is wicked. You should have known something was up, but you were foolish and naïve and still believed she was a decent troll, save for being overly mean. “We should play truth or dare. ‘Cause I don’t know about you, Dualscar, but I don’t back down for a dare. Ever.”

“Fine.” You would never, ever let anyone beat you at a game simple as truth or dare, but later you would rethink that. 

“Alright. Truth, or dare?” Her voice is sinister. 

“Dare, a course.” You’re snobbish to her sinister tone. 

She grins. It’s a bad sign, you should have known this would be bad. “Take off your clothes.” 

“W-what?” 

“Come on, Dualscar. I thought you never backed down from a dare.”

“A course not, _Mindfang_ ,” you need to hide the tremor in your voice. “But to tell you the truth? I’m not up for pailin’ right about now-w.” 

Her fangs poke out from behind her lips and you know she’s about to taunt you, you _hate_ when she does that. Even for a kismesis, she’s mean. 

So, you undress. And you stand there in your underwear and socks and scarf and glasses until her smirk widens again. 

“‘Clothes’ includes your dumb scarf and your underwear.” 

You bite your lip, and then suck it up. You’re not going to be made fun of for this, no way. You unwrap your scarf and throw it over the arm of the couch. Your socks come off next, and you feel cold and exposed and you can’t help it when your fins pin back submissively. 

Vriska taps her fingers on her knee and stares pointedly at your crotch. 

You try again. “Wris, I really don’t -” 

“Wuh-what?” She taunts. “Gonna back down?” 

You take a deep breath and hook your thumbs into your underwear. In a fluid motion, they’re down around your ankles and you’re stepping out of them. 

Vriska giggles. 

“Your turn,” you mutter quietly, too aware of her staring at your sheath and your nook. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare, duuuuuuuuh.” 

“O-okay. Um. Take off your shirt?” It ends as a question. 

Vriska shucks her shirt off without ceremony. “Trying to get back at me or something?” Without your asking, she undresses quickly, and then moves closer to you. 

You can’t help but notice her bulge is poking out of her sheath and you know she won’t listen to you so you don’t bother protesting again. 

“Truth or dare?” She’s still grinning like the goddamned Chesire Meowbeast from Alisse in Wonderland. 

She’ll make fun of you for saying truth, you know she will. “Dare.” 

“Suck my bulge.” 

Your response is weaker and shakier than you’d like. “I thought w-we w-were playin’ truth or dare, not tryin’ to insult each other.” 

“That’s your dare. Suck my bulge, or I’ll make you. After all,” She huffs with laughter. “You wouldn’t back down from a _dare_.” 

Hesitantly, as she spreads her legs, you lean down. You pull your lips over your teeth - _shark teeth_ , she called them once - and suck on her bulge. It immediately unsheathes and you have a warm, squirming bulge in your mouth now and for some reason the only thing you’re worried about now is whether your lusus will come back early. 

Vriska shoves you down towards her hips, and you can’t help but gasp and accidentally scrape your teeth on her. She hisses, and then flips the two of you over. 

She’s sitting on your face now, and you feel her lean forward. Her ass is in your face and something prods at your nook. A finger slides in, despite you not even being unsheathed and you cry out, and she only grinds down harder on your face. 

You’re not sure what happened then. Maybe you liked it. You hope you didn’t. You almost want to break up with her, but you’ll never get another quad filled if word gets around about this. 

When you wake up your eyes are crusted with genetic material - _cerulean blue_ genetic material - and your ass is in a puddle of your own genetic material. You don’t know when you fell asleep, but it was probably after she cleaned herself and left because it was near dawn. 

On the couch is a note that reads _Same time next week? ::::)_ , and for some awful reason you find yourself looking forward to it, despite how disgusting you feel.

**Author's Note:**

> please note- while im also not sure how troll society views rape, , im gonna get into deep stuff here. i didnt know this was wrong. as far as eridan goes? maybe he did know, i dunno. but he looks forward to it. because he's based on how i was. i didnt know it was bad. ughhg now i feel gross. anyway sorry i hope you?? at least liked my writing??


End file.
